crayfandomcom-20200213-history
Kokona Haruka (Yandere Simulator)
Kokona Haruka is one of the female students and the current "test rival" that attends Akademi High School. She might eventually be the third rival of the game.She is hated by Cray and Yandere-Chan. Appearance Kokona Haruka wears the default female school uniform, unless customized by the player. She has purple colored hair worn in two drill pigtails. Her eyes are purple as well. She has fair skin and the largest bust size in the game (tied with Mai Waifu), at 2. Routine At 7:05 AM each day, Kokona will enter the school ground fourth in line on the left. She will then walk to her locker and linger there. At 7:15 AM, she will walk to the plaza, on the left side of the fountain, to gossip. Kokona no longer goes to the fountain like in old builds, but Yandere-chan can write a note to her so that she goes and then Yandere-chan can drown her. On Monday at 7:30 AM, Kokona will receive a call from a mysterious stranger. She will run to the southeastern side of the school. Here, while she is talking, the player can dump a bucket of water or blood onto Kokona's head so that she will have to change. then Konkona kills herself. Kokona goes to the bathroom at 7:30 AM, Thursday morning. At 8:00 AM she will walk into Classroom 3-2 and sit in her desk. She will start class at 8:30 AM and will leave to go to thecafeteria at 1:00 PM. On Monday, at 1:10, Kokona and Saki Miyu will have a conversation about domestic abuse on the northwestern corner of the roof. Here the player can stalk the area and learn new information about Kokona. On Wednesday at 1:03, Kokona will walk down to the plaza with her lunch. Once she arrives at 1:07, she will place her lunch down on the bench and goes to hide behind a tree to admire Senpai. During her small speech, you can poison her lunch. She will then eat her lunch, and if it's poisoned, Kokona will then choke and die and the paramedics will not be able to revive her. Kokona walks to class again at 1:30 PM and will finish second period at 3:30 PM. She will then go down to her locker and linger there until 3:50 PM, whn she walks home. Personality Among the personas currently implemented in the game, she is a Social Butterfly. If she sees a corpse or witnesses a murder she will run to the largest group of students in the school. She cannot participate in physical fights against murderers unless Riku is killed once they are matchmade. According to the student profile, Kokona may be engaged in compensating dating and may be a victim of domestic abuse. She seems powerless in both situations and can do almost nothing. She enjoys neither and has even changed a bit because of her father, as noted by Saki. However, her behavior has not been changed yet in the game, possibly because it's just a debug build. Cray: ''Cray'''' - Papi'' [[The Walking Dead|'The Walking Dead']]:' [[Clementine|''Clementine]]'' - Lee - Kenny - Jane - Carley - Alvin Jr - Michonne'' '''The Wolf Among Us: Bigby - Snow - Bloody Mary Yandere Simulator: ''Yandere'''' - Senpai - Kokona - Osana'' Life Is Strange: ''Maxine'''' - Chloe'' "Hey Jessie" Challenge: Jessie - Luke - Zuri - Emma - Ravi - Daisy - Adam - Amanda Yandere Simsulator: ''Yandere'''' - Taro - Kokona'' Other Games: Kitty - Meatballs (Kitty Powers) - Bob - Meatballs (High School Dreams)